Talk:Fireball
Cripes, this spell now is better than Chain Lightning! (Higher damage, same cost, faster cast and recharge and no exhaustion, minus armor penetration.) They really messed up Chain Lightning! :( --Karlos 22:43, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) Is it possible for an attribute to get higher than 16? Eg upto the lvl 19 in the table? Glyph of Elemental Power + a weapon +1 fire skills (20%). User:Shandy. If you're using Factions it will be possible to get it up to 20 by using the prior method to 19 and by aquiring the blessing Disciple of Fire from the Balthazar ressurection shrines while we have favor. Could someone add how much damage it does with fire magic 20? /alcazanar :Can you even get fire magic 20? -- Ledrug 02:30, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yes you can, with fire on 12, headgear +1, a superior rune +3, glyph of elementar power +2, balthazars statue +1 for 20 min, and a weapon with firemagic +1 (20%) :::Aha, forgot about the statue :) Then I guess damage at level 20 would be 147? It would be tough to test, though. -- Ledrug 02:40, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::::As far as anyone knows, skills follow a linear progression through their numbers at 0 and 15. I say "as far as anyone knows" because I don't think anyone's been bored enough to verify. Fireball actually turns out to not round at all, with every point increasing damage by 7. --68.142.14.40 09:54, 27 June 2006 (CDT) The first note is pretty much outdated, at least in PvP. You rarely see fireball in HA or GvG. --Fyren 07:44, 7 December 2006 (CST) :About that, I've been seeing something interesting in TA and RA. When you go into the arena with the imperial-hall style and the elevated flag stand, every 20 seconds or so, I get hit by a "fireball." The description in the left hand chart is that of the normal fireball, except the damage is a fixed 80 or so and it is in white, not green. This is not cast by enemies, as I have seen it happen to me with no Elementalists nearby, and it seems to be some sort of environmental effect. Could someone please confirm this? 17:45, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::That's from the other team holding the flag stand. Shido 17:53, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::How come it isn't labelled "Obelisk Lightning" or something like that? Fireball is completely confusing. Thanks for the info though. -- Chuck 18:13, 14 December 2006 (CST) Relativity So you're telling me this skill is not related to Phoenix? I find that a bit hard to believe. Even worse is that you also removed Smoldering Embers from related? Read the talk pages on both of those for my reasoning behind adding related skills. Zulu Inuoe 20:19, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Exactly; while Smoldering Embers should be removed IF it's agreed that they're not related, Phoenix is totally separate; Phoenix does exactly the same thing as Fireball, albeit with slightly less damage and an added Inferno effect. I don't see how they could not be related. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:00, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::What? Smoldering Embers should be removed, that's like saying Healing Breeze and Mending (lol) are related cuz they both give health regeneration.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:04, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::You're looking at simply the skill's effect, and not the whole skill, in my opinion. If you compare the two: :::...from how I'm looking at it, that's a good list of related effects, with only one two differences to note. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:12, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Technicaly it's two differences (Embers is not a projectile), but the other similarities should be more than enough. Zulu Inuoe 04:48, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Ah, thought it was. Fixed. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:03, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::: That's not the intent of Related Skills. It's not for listing skills that are merely similar at a design level; it's for skills that it would be useful to point out to someone if they're interested in using this skill. Fireball hits all adjacent foes, Smoldering hits one. Smoldering has a weirdo move-or-be-annoyed Hex tacked on, Fireball is not a Hex spell. Because it's technically a Hex spell, Smoldering can't be used on Spirits and causes you to get smacked by things like Hex Breaker; Fireball has no issue with those things. :::::: Skills don't belong in Related Skills just because they share similar basic stats (recharge, activation, or Energy) since that can be entirely coincidental. They also don't belong in Related Skills just because they do the same damage -- that can be even more coincidental. :::::: I'm not arguing that the skills weren't designed to be similar to each other at the level of player choice -- that seems clear from comparing their stats. But they do totally different things and are not substitutes for each other. They don't even synergize with each other. The only functional thing they have in common is both being targeted Elementalist direct fire damage spells, and if you're going with that you may as well toss in Flare and Immolate. -- AudreyChandler 07:57, 19 April 2009 (UTC)